What Choice Do You Have?
by Ms.Kitty2008
Summary: The Tanglewoods are back in business. Now that Sonny's out of jail. And he has a few more tricks up his sleeve.
1. Back in business

**Need I say it? sigh I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I think I own one charcter though. That's it. **

It was the dead of night. Dark, dead of night in New York. That's never a good time to be out on the street. But little Evie didn't care. She needed to see this little _homecoming _for herself. She couldn't believe that that _man_, that _thing_ got out of jail on _good behaviour_! It just wasn't possible!

Sneaking into the alleyway behind her house and ducking behind some parked cars, she saw him there, drinking a beer and sharing hugs with his friends. His family. His gang. It was a disgusting sight to her. She wanted to run up to him and cause him so much pain, all the pain he had put on her family! But she knew if she did, that would be putting not just her life at risk, but so many others. And then she would be the one causing her family's pain. She sighed quietly and let the anger slide away. There was nothing she could do.

"What have we got here?" a voice said from behind her. Immediatly, she turned and was about to get up and run but the gooney grabbed her from around the waist, hoisted her over his shoulder and took him to where _he _was.

"Put me down!" she cried out, kicking, punching, screaming, but it was all for nothing. He tossed her like a stone on the hard concrete in front of their leader. She groaned in pain and looked up at him.

"Look at little Evie, all grown up," their leader snickered.

"Kiss my ass," she said through clenched teeth. The people around her laughed and chortled.

"You got your brother's mouth," he said. She spit at his feet.

"And proud of it." He just smiled down on her.

"I'm gonna need your help brother's help, my darling," he said sweetly. "And I know he'll do it now." Her eyes widened, she was scared, what were they going to do to her? How were they going to get her brother involved in this?

"What are you planning, Sonny Sassone?" she asked.

"You'll see."

**The Tanglewoods are back in business!! Yeah baby!!**


	2. It was Sonny

**I don't wanna say it! You CAN'T make me!! Fine! I don't own it. ( You happy now?**

Lindsay Monroe tried to turn over but found she couldn't. A pair of arms were holding her in place and she couldn't help but smile. She turned her head a bit and saw Danny Messer laying next to her, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and more than obviously sleeping. Slowly and carefully, and as comfortable as it was in his arms, she pulled them off of her. She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek and went to get a shower. A few minutes later, his cell phone rang, waking him up. He groaned and turned over to grab it.

"Messer," he said, a bit groggily as he answered it.

"Hey, Danny, Mac and I need you and Lindsay to come in on the early shift this morning," Stella said, quickly.

"Have you tried to call Lindsay yet?" Danny asked, as he heard the shower in the bathroom turn on.

"I know she's at your place so you can tell her," Stella said and Danny could almost hear the smile in her voice. He was left speechless. "Anyway, we have two crime scenes this morning. You and Lindsay will get the one in Central Park, and Mac will be there, so be on your best behaviour."

"Okay, Stell," Danny said and they both hung up. He got up to go tell Lindsay that they get to head into work early today.

Evie sat in the back of the hummer with one of Sonny's goonies sitting next to her. She was scared but she didn't want to show it. She didn't want them to win. Sonny sat in the passenger's seat, smiling and watching the scene unfold before them. What he was hoping would happen, was actually happening. Detective Mac Taylor was on the scene and coming up behind him was Danny Messer and another girl, who she knew as Lindsay Monroe. Evie swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to speak up.

"Why did you kill him? You didn't even know the guy," Evie said.

"We're gettin' a bit more organized," Sonny answered without even looking at her. She looked back out the window. Something was more than definatly wrong.

"Where's my brother?" she asked. Sonny looked back at her and smiled and then began to watch the scene again. She doing the same. "You're going to kill him." She was asking, she already knew. Her brother was as good as dead and so was she.

"I may not be the one pulling the trigger, but, yeah, he's goin' to die," Sonny told her. He's not the one pulling the trigger? Meaning what? Who was going to kill her brother? She watched as Danny processing the body and taking evidence as Lindsay snapped pictures. Mac was talking to witnesses, trying to get a statement. One of them was the target, this she knew, but who was it? That's when she saw him. Alex. Her brother, walking up behind Mac Taylor like a man on a mission. The target. The killer. Please, no...

Without putting much thought behind what she was going to do, Evie jumped out of the hummer, and made a run for it. She heard Sonny shout "Stop her!" but she was too quick. She called out, trying to stop something Alex could never fix.

"Alex! NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He had pulled out the gun. He was pointing it at Mac. "ALEX! DON'T!" Immediatly, all eyes were on the girl that was fifty feet away and running out of breath and then everyone turn to see Alex. Mac pulled out his gun and pointed it at Alex but he was watching anymore, the gun fell to his side as he saw his sister, standing next to the gate of Central Park. Relief washed over him but it was to be taken away as a hummer began speeding towards the entrance.

"Evie! Look out!" Alex cried. She turned and saw it and quickly moved out of the way. The back door flew open and she was pulled back into the hummer, screaming and kicking. Danny pulled his gun out and began firing at the front window of the hummer.

"Alex!" she screamed before they got her in, backed up and drove off. The gun fell from his grasp and Mac picked it up, and tucking it away.

"No," Alex whimpered, falling to his knees. Danny approached Mac, holstering his gun.

"Did you get a good look?" Mac asked him.

"Yeah," Danny answered. "It was Sonny."

**Wow. I'm think I'm making Evie too stupid. But... at least she saved Mac. **


	3. Warning

**I wish, I wish, I wish! I owned it! But I don't... sniffle**

"Let us help you, Alex," Danny told the man sitting across the table from him. Mac and Flacks watched through the two-way mirror. Alex shook his head.

"Nah, man," he said. "You know how it is, Danny, growing up where we did. If I could've helped it, I wouldn't have put my sister in that kind of danger."

"You want her back alive, you have to let us help," Danny persisted. "What does Sonny want? Why is he sending you to do it?"

"I've told you everything!" he shouted, quickly standing up. "I tried to save her! I put Evie's life on the line!"

Lindsay entered the room where Mac and Flacks were and watched through the mirror as well. She handed the manila folder she had in her hands off to Mac.

"Alexander Wayne Leonard, prior for drug possession and distribution and concealing a deadly weapon, nothing else," she told Mac.

"Listen to me, Alex," Danny was saying. "To help Evie, you gotta help us. Tell us why this is happening." Alex look apprehensive at first, not wanting to put Evie's life in anymore risk than it already was. He had to tell Danny everything he knew in order to do that. He sighed and sat back down and he leaned forward.

"He wants to take out Detective Mac Taylor," Alex said, looking at his folded hands on the table. "Because Taylor seems to always stand in his way and he wants revenge. And you, Danny..." Danny was confused when Alex looked up at him, scared for him. "He wants you to pay too. He'll do anything to get to you. That's the main reason why he took Evie. You affected the way her life went. At least when you were around. You turned your life around, made somethin' of yourself. So, that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to go to college, Danny, and become a counselor and help everyone she could. What have I done?" Danny turned to look at the two-way mirror and Mac looked back. Both of their lives were at risk and so was Alex's little sister.

**Oh no! What's gonna happen next?! Stay tuned! lol.**


	4. Traced call

**We all know I don't own this. So, please don't ask. Or sue for that matter.**

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Evie stared out the window for a second before pulling at the binds on her hand again. She was tied to a chair, hands bound behind her, ankles tied to the legs, duct tape over her mouth, muffling any scream she had tried to make over the last two hours. She was alone in the room and she thanked whatever God there was for that. After a few more minutes of struggling, she gave up. She looked out of the window again, watching a bird on a branch. She was on the second floor, that she could tell and she knew she was in the old neighborhood again and she knew no one here would help her. They were all still scared of Sonny. But Sonny was scared too. Of Detective Taylor and Danny. Of what Alex would say.

Alex. He was with them, the cops! And Danny would definatly help. She just had to focus on getting out of here. So, instead of focusing on pulling the her binds loose, she decided to try to reach the pocket knife she had in the back of her jeans pocket. Slowly, inch by inch, she was able to reach for it and almost dropped it in the process. She flipped it open and began cutting at the tape that held her hands together. After a few minutes, her hands were free and she pulled off the duct tape on her mouth and then began freeing her ankles. Soon, she was free and carefully got up, holding the pocket knife out and ready and willing to use it as a defense. She made it out the door and down the hallway before the bathroom door opened, revealing a gooney who looked at her wide-eyed. She quickly turned and tried to make it to the steps but failed miserably, being tackled at the top.

"Get off of me!" she screamed. "HELP!" He put his hand over her mouth and muffled her next scream. She bit him and he yelped in pain as she brought her knife down into his shoulder. He gripped at it, allowing her to get up and make it down the steps before tripping and being caught by Sonny. She hit at him, kicked him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go! Now!" she yelled at him, trying to shove him away. He just laughed at her.

"Reg!" he called out. "Get a tranquilizer for this animal!"

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

"So, what do we do, Mac?" Danny asked. They stood in Mac's office, talking about the recent events and how they could save Evie.

"If Sonny really wants us, he'll be the one to make contact," Mac said before sitting down behind his desk.

"And what if he doesn't?" Danny questioned. "Mac, I've known Alex and Evie for as long as I can remember. He was always protective of her, but not enough. Evie is smart and resourceful and she's a fighter. She'll try to get away."

"Danny..."

"No," Danny said. "His mouth probably got her into this but she'll have to figure her own way out. She could die, Mac. She doesn't deserve to."

"Until we know where Sonny is, we can't do anything," Mac told him.

"Hey," Stella said, coming into the office. "There's a call for you two. It's Sonny." Mac stood up. "Line 3." Pushing the button, he looked up at Danny who had his arms folded.

"Taylor," Mac said into the speaker.

_"Nice to hear your voice again, Detective," _Sonny's cool voice said, filling the room.

"Wish I could say the same," Mac said sarcastically. "Where's Evie Leonard?"

_"Oh, don't worry 'bout her. She'll be fine once the tranquilizers were off," _he chuckled. Danny looked terrified at that thought.

"You did what to her?" he asked in disbelief.

_"So Danny is there with you. How you been, buddy?"_

"No, don't you start that, Sonny. Where is Evie? What did you do to her?" Danny said, leaning down on the desk.

_"You want her back? Really? I know you're tracin' this call, so come get her, Messer. See what a hero gets." _

The line clicked and Mac ended the call. He looked at Stella expectantly.

"Tell me you did have that call being traced," Mac sighed. Stella smiled and nodded.


	5. Trading lives

**I'm not gonna say it, okay? I'm just sick of saying it!**

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Evie's eyes opened slowly but surely and she groaned groggily. She lifted her head and looked around. She wasn't in the same room, but in the same exact position as before and she wasn't alone. Sonny smiled as he caught her eye.

"How you doin'?" he asked, mocking her. She just glared at him. He pulled out her pocket knife and began playing with it. "We shoulda searched you. I mean, that's what the cops do." He laughed and came closer to her. He pulled the tape off her mouth.

"What are you up to? Why do you still need me?!" she yelled.

"I'm planning on killin' two birds with one stone," he answered cooly. "And the only reason you're still here? To get one of those birds."

"Alex?" she asked in disbelief. He just shook his head.

"Messer," he said. "And they're on their way to save you, little Evie." He put the tape back over her mouth and walked away, hearing her muffled screams.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Police cars swarmed the area of the house. Officers circling it, guns ready. Flacks stood with Danny, Mac, and Lindsay. All waiting. All watching. Wondering what would happen next and how they were suppose to get into the house without risking thier's and Evie's lives.

"I don't like this," Mac said.

"What?" Flacks asked, confused. Their situation did seem bleak, especially for the hostage, but they could finally hold something against Sonny Sassone and he would hopefully spend the rest of his life in prison.

"He's toying with us, or else he wouldn't have bothered to call," Mac answered, thinking and trying to figure out what Sonny was up to.

"It's Sonny, Mac," Danny cut in. "He's not a good thinker."

"Yes, but he got us here on his terms," Mac said.

"And turf," Flacks added. Mac nodded.

"Well, maybe we could get a negotiator or something," Lindsay said, staring at the house. Both Danny and Mac shook their heads. They knew what kind of man Sonny was. And they knew he wouldn't go for that. "Fine, do you have any other ideas?" Their thoughts were cut short by a cell phone ringing. Danny reached down in his pocket and answered it.

"Messer," he said, by his normal way of greeting.

_"Nice to _see _you, Danny," _Sonny's voice said on the other line. Immediatly, Danny looked to Mac and pointed to the phone. Mac nodded in understanding, knowing that it was Sonny.

"Okay, we're here, Sonny, now where's Evie?" Danny asked, trying to stay on the task at hand. But it was hard to do when you were talking to the man that beat your brother severly.

_"She's in the house," _was the answer.

"Obviously," Danny said, rolling his eyes.

_"She's in the living room, up in the front. Do you want to see her?" _

"Well, that would be nice. You could just let her go, y'know."

_"How 'bout a switch?" _

"What?"

"What is it, Danny?" Mac asked, brows knitted.

"He's talkin' about a switch," Danny answered, covering the mouth piece. Everyone around him look confused. "What kind of switch?" he asked, talking back into the mouth piece.

_"You and Taylor for her," _was the immediate response. Danny looked up at Mac, and he pointed to Mac and then himself. Mac nodded, letting Danny know he was in if he was.

"You got a deal," Danny said.

_"Remember, Messer, no weapons or wires and we'll have a lovely chat that won't turn out violent. Hopefully." _

Then click, Sonny hung up again. Danny did the same and he looked at Mac.

"No guns or wires," Danny said, taking his fun and handing it to Flacks, Mac doing the same. Lindsay looked a little lost and so did Flacks.

"What's going on?" she asked. Danny looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"We're makin' a trade, Mac and me for Evie," he stated.

"What?!"

"Right now we have no choice," Mac said. "It's the best way to get her out alive." Mac didn't know what was going on between Lindsay and Danny. He didn't understand how scared Lindsay was.

"But-" she began but Danny cut her off.

"It'll be alright, Montana," Danny said, looking her straight in the eye. "I promise."

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

**Send love by way of reviews!**


	6. On the inside

**I'm sick of saying it, so you know what?! I OWN IT!! Sadly, not really. **

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Evie was still tugging at the restraints on her wrists and ankles. She was both physically and mentally exhausted and she couldn't believe she was sitting there anymore, she didn't want to. Why didn't they just kill her and get it over with? They were going to do it anyway. It's only because they wanted Detective Taylor and Danny. She blinked furiously, shaking her head and began pulling at the restraints again, muffled screaming escaping her throat. After a few more minutes of that she stopped and tried to concentrate. It was too hard. Everything was too hard.

"Givin' up yet?" Sonny's condescending voice said from the doorway. Her head snapped towards him and she sent him a death glare to which he just chuckled at. "Bring 'em in," he called behind him and two Tanglewood boys entered with Danny and Detective Taylor. Her muffled screams began when she realized the reason they were here. Danny looked at her sympathetically. She growled lowly in her throat when Sonny got closer, like a cat ready to jump and claw his eyes out. He just laughed at her. "You got a temper," he said, pulling the duct tape off her mouth. She responded by spitting in his face. He stood up, sighed, wiped it off and slapped her.

"Hey!" Danny shouted, ready to tackle Sonny but was stopped by his two thugs.

"You little, ungrateful bitch," Sonny said, staring down at Evie.

"Ungrateful bitch? Screw you, Sassone!" she shouted back at him. He went to hit her again.

"We had a deal!" Mac interupted before he could go any further. Sonny put his hand down and nodded.

"You're right, Taylor, we did," he said, standing up straight and nodding. He looked back at Evie and smiled. "Little Evie all grown up," he mocked. One of the two thugs came forward and cut her the ties that bound her to the chair. Once her right ankle was free, she kicked Sonny in the shin causing him to cry out in pain and grab at it. Then when she was completly free she went to tackle him but the thug stopped her, holding her back. "You little..."

"What?! Bitch?! Screw you, you pig basterd!" she shouted. That was the final straw. Sonny pulled a gun out on her and pointed it straight at her face. She just laughed at him. "If you really wanted to kill me, I would've been dead since you took me last night." He cocked the gun and the grin slowly started to falter from her face.

"We had a deal, Sonny," Mac said as calmly as he could. "Let her go."

"No," Sonny said, shaking his head. "She's always tested my patience, now it ends."

It was a split second that it happened but still, it happened. Danny pushed the one gooney that was standing in his way down and was about to tackle Sonny. Mac took care of the goon now on the ground by keeping him there. Evie elbowed the thug that was holding her in the gut and was about to duck when Danny met with Sonny's body which had tried to turn to face him. In a split second, a shot was fired and a body fell to the floor, bloody and hurt. Only one name was called during this time.

"Evie!"

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

**Oooh, is someone going to die? Who could it be? Can you tell me? Wow... I rhymed there! SCHWEEEET!!! Reviews please!**


	7. Shots fired

**We all know the story. I don't own it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I've been doing other stuff, like fun MySpace and Quizilla. I'm a loser with no life. I'm like Charlie Eppes from Numb3rs, I have to work on what's in my head and that was in my head. Now this is back in my head. I'm done rambling so you can read it now! lol.**

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Lindsay and Flacks stood together outside, watching the house like it would burst into flame from the looks of hate they were giving it. She sighed and rubbed her hand across her face.

"You alright, Linds?" Flacks asked.

"Just tired, that's all," Lindsay replied, not wanting to go into detail about the relationship her and Danny had. It was to never interfere at work, never, but here she was, worried because she cared about Danny, worried because she knew what Sonny wanted, why Danny and Mac went in there. The next thing they heard jolted her out of her own little world and made her stare at the house for a second.

"Shots fired, shots fired, move in!" Flacks shouted, pulling out his gun and running to the house, Lindsay and a few other officers following suit. They burst in through the front door, Lindsay immediatly heading to the living room. She cringed at the smell of fresh blood and looked to see where it was at, her gun falling to her side as she did.

A man she didn't know lay in the middle of the room, blood seeping from his head. She turned to hear muffled crying and saw in the corner of the room, Danny was sitting with Evie, holding her as she cried out all the fears and anger she had held in for the past 24 hours. Danny looked up and caught her eye and she took a sigh of relief and leaned on the doorframe. He was okay. They all were.

But where was Sonny?

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Sonny's little get-away car pulled up to the docks and he got out. He should've known that stupid little bitch would ruin it all. He walked over to the water's edge and looked down at the murky water. All the planning, all the hard work had been for nothing. Now he was a wanted man yet again and worse? They could make the charges stick. He was in the prescence of two cops when he tried to kill her, when he tried to kill them all. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and dropped it in the water and turned away. There was plenty more where that came from.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

**One more chapter after this folks!**


	8. He'll come after us

**We all know I don't own it. PS: Sorry about the ditching of this story for a while. Didn't mean to. **

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

As soon as they entered the hospital, Evie ran right into her brother's awaiting arms. He held onto her tightly, afraid she wasn't really there. Alex pushed his little sister out of his grip and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry," he said. She just shook her head.

"It's not your fault," she told him. "You didn't kidnap me." Her brother smiled at this. Danny came over to them, smiling at them both, happy they were together again, right where they belonged. But Evie wouldn't have any of that, she knew what happened. "Sonny got away, didn't he?" Danny nodded, the smile slipping from his face.

"He won't come after you again, I promise you that," Danny told her. Evie walked away from her big brother and over to Danny and embraced him in a hug. He returned it, holding her close. She was like a little sister to him as well and he couldn't bare to think about what would have happened if they didn't get there in time. Soon, she pulled away and looked up at him.

"You know he will," she told him. "And he'll come after you, Danny." She looked over at Lindsay who was standing a little akwardly next to Mac, who was getting his blood pressure tested. Danny followed her gaze. Soon, her eyes fell back on Danny. "And he'll come after the people you care about the most."

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Lindsay stood outside the hospital, waiting for Danny, wondering if he really was okay. Her thoughts were answered and he walked out the door, seeing her and immediatly getting to her. He pulled her into a tight embrace which she more than willingly returned. They both cherished this moment, but like all good moments, it had to come to an end. Danny pulled away and looked at her. What if what Evie said was right? Would Sonny Sassone really go after Lindsay? _His _Lindsay?

"What are you thinking?" Lindsay asked him. He just smirked.

"How I probably shouldn't say these three words and then do what I'm about to do," he said. She looked at him, confused. "Lindsay Monroe, I love you. There's no denying that." She smiled. That had been the first time he had ever said it to her. "But..." he said, stopping, trying to figure out a way to say this carefully.

"But what?" Lindsay asked, begging him to go on.

"But... with Sonny out and lookin' for revenge, I don't, I mean, what I'm trying to say," Danny said, getting all tongue-tied but Lindsay stood there patiently, waiting. "What I'm trying to say is I'm not the safest person to be around right now." She blinked at him.

"Oh," was all she could manage to say.

"Lindsay, I--"

"Save it," she told him, pulling away from him. "Sonny won't hurt me, you just assume he would." And with that, Lindsay walked away, leaving Danny to stand there on the corner, watching her walk away. After a few minutes, he walked in the opposite direction. He didn't know what Sonny was up to. But he was afraid because he knew it had to be nothing good. After all, what choice did he have but to face the inevitable?

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

**That's it folks! There **_**may**_** be a sequel. Just kidding! There is definatly gonna be a sequel.**


End file.
